My Sweet Seventeen
by Nana Yumiko
Summary: Di ulang tahun yang ke-17, kira-kira Sasuke bakal ngasih kado apa ya? :3 / Warning: Lemon, Abal / RnR please :3


Haik...**. Assalamualaikum!**

Hari ini Nana akan menulis fanfic LEMON *digampar*

Ya, fanfic ini terinspirasi dari temen yang baru saja menempuh umur baru (?) yaitu ke 17 tahun.

**Jika ada Kesamaan alur, topik, dan tema ****itu sama sekali tidak ada unsur kesengajaan (?)**

* * *

><p><strong>NARUTO <strong>**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Sasuke-Sakura**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rate: M**

**Warning: ****LEMON****, Typos, Abal.**

**Don't like, don't read ~**

**-Enjoy—**

**My Sweet Seventeen.**

"Cie yang besok ulang tahun! Sweet 17 dong?" seru Ino ketika melihat seorang gadis berambut _bubble gum _berjalan ke arahnya.

Gadis yang memiliki nama Haruno Sakura itu hanya tersenyum malu dan mencubit tangan sahabatnya itu. "Ngomong-ngomong, ada party gak?" Tanya Hinata, salah satu sahabat Sakura juga.

Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk dengan semangat. "Tentu ada. Besok ada pesta ulang tahun dirumahku jam 7 malam. Tolong sebarkan yang lain ya. Aku sudah beritahu sebagian lewat twitter dan facebook," jelasnya dengan senang.

"Ih asik banget ada party! Kita berdua besok pasti dating kok, Sakura! Masalah menyebarkan undangan, kita ahlinya! Ya gak, Hinata?" seru Ino sambil menyenggol sikut Hinata.

Sakura tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Yup! Besok adalah ulang tahun dirinya yang ke 17. Sweet 17. Umur yang benar-benar ia tunggu. Di hari ulang tahun yang ke-17 ini, ia menginginkan sesuatu yang spesial. Terutama hal spesial yang ia inginkan dari kekasihnya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Baru saja terpikir nama kekasihnya, lelaki bermarga Uchiha itu datang dari gerbang sekolah Konoha. Emerlad dan onyx saling bertemu, memancarkan rasa bahagia dan kerinduan. Seutas senyum terbentuk disudut bibir lelaki yang terkenal dingin itu. Hanya Sakura yang dapat melihat senyumnya, dan hanya untuknya.

"Aku kesana dulu ya," ucap Sakura yang segera pergi meninggalkan kedua teman-temannya.

Sakura berjalan menghampiri kekasihnya yang masih berdiri di dekat gerbang sekolah. Rasanya ingin cepat-cepat ia berada di hadapannya dan memeluk lelaki itu dengan erat. Namun ketika jarak sudah dekat, Sasuke malah tersenyum dan pergi keluar sekolah, seolah-olah menginginkan Sakura mengikutinya.

Sakura hanya mengikuti permainan Sasuke ini. Ia berjalan mengejar kekasihnya yang berjalan dengan tenang di depannya. Setenang-tenangnya Sasuke berjalan, tetap saja Sakura tidak bisa mengejarnya ataupun meraih tangannya.

Langkah Sakura diperlambat ketika melihat Sasuke sudah tidak berjalan lagi. Namun dirin Sasuke membelakangi Sakura, sehingga ia tidak bisa melihat ekspresi wajah kekasihnya bahkan melihat ia sedang apa.

"Sasuke…" gumam Sakura ketika benar-benar berada di belakangnya.

Perlahan, Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum dengan lebar melihat kekasihnya sudah berada di belakangnya. Ia tahu, besok adalah hari jadinya. Hari di mana ia sudah mulai dewasa dengan umurnya yang ke-17, sweet seventeen.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah apapun, Sasuke maju satu langkah dan mengelus-elus pipi mulus dari Sakura. Sedetik kemudian, pikirannya sudah hilang. Ia mencium bibir manis dari gadis yang sudah lama ia jadikan pacar.

Sakura menikmati tiap kecupan yang Sasuke berikan. Ia benar-benar sudah menunggu lama untuk bisa merasakan kehangatan ini. Ciuman ini Sakura balas dengan semua rasa dan amarah yang ia rasakan selama ini.

Ciuman yang berlangsung lembut kini berubah menjadi nafsu. Sasuke terus melumat bibir mungil Sakura dan memaksa lidahnya untuk masuk. Ia tekan kepala Sakura dan memperdalam ciuman. Gadis itu tidak bisa menahannya sehingga membiarkan lidah Sasuke menjelajahi mulutnya.

Lidah kini saling bertautan satu sama lain. Dorongan Sasuke begitu hebat hingga Sakura tidak bisa menahannya dan terjatuh ke tanah. Puas dengan posisi, Sasuke semakin mengeluarkan amarahnya untuk terus berperang dengan bibir dan lidah tidak berdosa ini.

"Sa-sasuke…"

"A-ah…" desahan pertama yang dikeluarkan Sakura ternyata membuat lelaki itu semakin ganas. Ia ingin mendengar desahan yang begitu menggoda imannya.

"Ssh.. Sasuke.."

Kini Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir dan meranjak untuk menjilat telinga Sakura. Sebelum itu, ia membisikkan "Ini adalah kado pertama dariku. Besok, aku memiliki kado hebat untukmu" dijilatnya telinga Sakura yang membuat gadis itu bergidik, namun merasa nikmat.

Puas dengan jilatan telinga, ia beralih ke arah cekukan leher jenjang Sakura. "Ah.. Uhh~" Sakura mendesah ketika lehernya bersentuhan dengan bibir Sasuke. Ia merasakan nafas Sasuke yang menggeletik disekitar lehernya. Rasa sakit bercampur nikmat terasa ketika Sasuke menghisap lehernya.

"Ahhh… Uhh~ Sasuke-kun.. Aah…" desahan demi desahan Sakura keluarkan. Ia merasa senang sekarang. Merasa puas dan hidup. Kini ia telah berubah menjadi perempuan yang dewasa, ya… tidak ada anak kecil lagi.

Setelah membuat bekas di leher, Sasuke kembali melubat bibir Sakura yang disambut dengan ganasnya ciuman Sakura. Ternyata, di sisi lain gadis ini begitu ganas. Tarian lidah sudah Sakura biasakan, kini ia bisa mengikuti permainan Sasuke yang sebenarnya.

Permainan segera Sasuke hentikan, melihat mata Sakura sudah berkaca-kaca menahan tangis. Sejenak hatinya merasa tersayat ketika menyadari bahwa dirinya terlalu terbawa amarah dan tidak memperhatikan Sakura. "Kenapa menangis, Sakura-chan?" tanya Sasuke sambil memandang gadis di depannya dengan onyx yang tajam.

Sakura menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Aku baru menyadari bahwa kau begitu mencintaiku. Kau menungguku dewasa untuk memberikan cinta yang sesungguhnya. Aku… Aku ingin membalas rasa sayangmu ini…" ucap Sakura tersedu-sedu.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Dulu aku tidak ingin melukaimu, maka dari itu aku menunggu kau dewasa. Agar kau tahu bagaimana rasa cintaku yang sebenarnya." Sasuke menghapus air mata Sakura dengan jempolnya, lalu memberikan ciuman lembut di bibirnya. Ciuman tanpa nafsu, serta lembut.

"Kita harus kembali sekarang."

* * *

><p>"Teme, kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke ketika mereka berdua berada di markas besar Uchiha.<p>

Sasuke yang saat itu sedang bersandar dikursi hanya memandangi langit-langit rumahnya yang terbilang besar itu. Ia membayangkan kejadian tadi bersama Sakura, terutama ucapannya yang terakhir. Dia bilang, ia baru menyadari bahwa Sasuke begitu mencintainya? Hell yeah! Jadi selama ini ia anggap cinta Sasuke bagaimana?

"Dobe, selama aku berpacaran dengan Sakura, menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Naruto tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke ini. Tidak biasanya Sasuke membicarakan masalah hubungannya. "Maksudmu bagaimana?"

"Selama aku pacaran dengannya, menurutmu aku bagaimana?"

Naruto hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil bergumam tidak jelas. "Kau itu… Ehm.. Bagaimana ya? Selama pacaran dengan Sakura ya… Aduh… Gimana ya…"

"Ayolah, Dobe! Jika kau menjawab pertanyaanku akanku traktir kau makan ramen sepuasnya."

"Gya! Benarkahh?"

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku."

Naruto menghela nafas dan mulai berbicara. "Ya sejujurnya sih… Selama kau dan Sakura pacaran, kau terkesan dingin dan terlalu cuek. Aku tidak pernah melihatmu menyentuhnya sedikitpun, bahkan menyatakan cinta saja kau tidak pernah."

Sasuke tersentak mendengar pengakuan dari sahabatnya ini. Benarkah ia begitu? Ia merasa apa yang Naruto katakana terlalu kejam, namun… apakah dirinya seperti itu? "Aku takut melukainya…" gumam Sasuke sebelum ia beranjak meninggalkan Naruto.

Sudah dijelaskan, tidak ada rasa terimakasih sedikitpun. Namun Naruto sudah biasa dengan sikap Sasuke yang mengutamakan harga diri. Jadi, ya sudahlah ~ (?)

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day, Rumah Sakura.<strong>

Malam ini begitu meriah! Pesta di rumah Sakura benar-benar sangat meriah dan menyenangkan. Sakura begitu bahagia saat melihat teman-temannya memberinya kado, mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun, juga merasa senang. Namun, rasanya itu semua belum lengkap. Sasuke. Ya, dirinya belum hadir.

Band Akatsuki yang termasuk band papan atas di Konoha belum bisa menghibur hati Sakura yang sedang bimbang ini. Ia takut Sasuke tidak datang dihari istimewanya ini, dan jika sampai terjadi ulang tahun kali ini akan menjadi yang terburuk.

Setiap kali Sakura melirik ke arah pintu untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Namun orang yang harapkan belum juga datang.

"Aku yakin Sasuke hanya terlambat," ucap Hinata saat dirinya dan Ino memergoki Sakura dengan wajah gelisah.

Sakura masih tetap pada perasaannya yang gelisah. "Tapi bagaimana jika tidak datang? Apa dirinya tidak menginginkan untuk datang ke pesta ulang tahunku? Pesta ke 17 tahunku?"

Kedua temannya itu bukannya membujuk malah tersenyum. Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah tangan menjalar ke perutnya yang langsing itu. Seseorang sedang memeluknya dari belakang. Mata Sakura melebar, kaget. Ia tidak tahu siapa yang memeluknya saat ini, yang terpenting adalah orang ini sedang memeluknya dan mengecup telinganya dari belakang.

"Happy Birthday my pricess. Happy sweet seventeen," bisiknya pelan.

Sakura merasa bahagia mendengar siapa yang berbicara. Suara ini… Aroma ini… Ia benar-benar mengenalinya. Sakura membalikan badan dan mendapati Sasuke sedang tersenyum kecil ke arahnya. Sesuatu yang jarang ia perlihatkan di depan umum. Apa tadi ia mimpi? Sasuke memeluknya depan kedua temannya?

"Aku…Aku kira kau tidak akan datang," gumam Sakura, menyesali pemikiran yang sempat menghantuinya.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura dan mengelus-elus kepala Sakura lembut. "Aku tidak akan pernah melewatkan satu detikpun tanpa dirimu." Dikecupnya bibir Sakura dengan singkat.

Semua orang yang melihat aksi tersebut langsung teriri-iri dengan kejadian barusan. Hey! Mereka ini baru pertama kali seperti ini di depan umum. "Akan aku lakukan apa saja untuk malam istimewamu hari ini. Apa saja," bisik Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum senang mendengarnya. "Kalau begitu jangan di sini." Di tariknya dasi yang Sasuke kenakan oleh Sakura.

"Sesuatu akan terjadi," gumam Naruto pada Ino dan Hinata.

Tanpa disangka-sangka ternyata Sakura membawanya ke dalam kamar rumahnya. Sementara pesta berlangsung diluar rumah, di dalam rumahpun Sakura membuat sebuah pesta. Pesta antara dirinya dan Sasuke.

Sesampai di kamar, dengan tidak sabar Sakura langsung menyerang diri Sasuke dengan melumat bibir lelaki itu. Ia menikmati diri Sasuke layaknya lelaki itu menikmatinya kemarin. Tangannya kirinya memegang pipi Sasuke, sedangkan tangan kanannya sedag berusaha membuka kemeja Sasuke.

"Ternyata kau sudah tidak sabar ya," goda Sasuke disela-sela ciumannya.

"Diam," pinta Sakura.

"Aku rasa kau bukan ahli dalam hal ini," dibalikannya posisi mereka tanpa melepas ciuman tersebut. Kali ini, Sakura yang bersandar pada tembok hanya tersenyum dan membiarkan Sasuke melakukannya. Kedua tangannya hanya dilingkarkan pada leher Sasuke dan terus melumat serta bermain lidah dengan Sasuke.

"Hmpphhh…" desah Sakura.

Sasuke terus melumatnya. Tangan kanannya kini sedang membuka gaun yang Sakura gunakan. Setelah terlepas dan Sakura hanya memakai CD serta branya.

Payudarah Sakura membuatnya semakin tidak tertahankan diri untuk menyentuhnya. Diremasnya payudarah Sakura dengan lembut, dan itu membuat sebuah reaksi kejut bagi Sakura sendiri. "Ahh… Sa-sasuke… aah.. Uhh… Terus Sasuke…Ah…terus."

Puas dengan bibir, kini Sasuke menikmati remasannya. "Ah… Sangat kenyal sekali, Sakura. Boleh aku mencobanya?" tanpa menunggu jawaban, Sasuke menjilati bagian puting Sakura.

"Ahh..Ahh… Shhh…." Desah Sakura sambil menjambak rambut Sasuke. Ia gulum, lumat, payudarah kanan milik Sakura, sedangkan tangan kananya terus meremas-remas payudarah sebelah kirinya.

Ia kurang puas dengan desahan yang Sakura keluarkan. Ia angkat kaki Sakura dan menggendongnya ke kasur. Masih dalam posisi duduk, Sasuke memangku Sakura yang duduk tepat diselangkangannya. Saat berciuman, kejantanan Sasuke terus bergesekan dengan kepunyaan Sakura dan itu menambah daya tarik bagi Sasuke sendiri.

Sakura tidak ingin ketinggalan aksi. Ia buka kemeja Sasuke dengan kasar dan mengelus-elus dada bidang yang begitu sempurnya. Ternyata, di sisi Sakura, ia juga memiliki tangan yang nakal. Diam-diam tangan kirinya menyelinap ke arah celana yang dibaliknya sudah terdapat sesuatu yang menegang.

Entah Sasuke terbawa kenikmatan akibat berciuman dengan gadis di depannya, ia sampai tidak sadar bahwa kejantanannya sudah terlihat. "Sasuke… Kepunyaanmu… menegang?" Sasuke menelan ludah namun ia kembali menciumi Sakura.

Tangan Sakura benar-benar nakal. Ia memegangnya sedang halus, bahkan ia maju mundurkan tangannya membuat kejantanan Sasuke benar-benar menegang. Sekali-kali Sakura menekan kejantanannya namun meregangkannya kembali. Karena tidak tahan, Sasuke meminta Sakura untuk berjongkok dan menggulum kejantanannya.

Benar saja, ia melakukannya. Saat ini ia sedang menggulum kejantan Sasuke, memaju mundurkannya, dan menghisapnya. "Sa-Sakura! Lebih cepat.. A-ah….Uhhh…Ahhh….Sebentar lagi Sakura… Sakura aku tidak tahan lagi.. A-aaa…" dan Sasukepun sudah mencapai klimaksnya.

Sakura hanya tersenyum nakal dan menjilati sisa-sisa sperma di kejantanannya Sasuke. "Giliranku untuk menyiksamu…" Sasuke mengangkat Sakura dan membawanya ke ujung kasur. Di ikatnya tangan Sakura di ujung kasur.

Sasuke sudah menyangka bahwa Sakura akan basah duluan, ternyata tidak. CDnya masih kering. "Masih kering? Tidak adil." Di bukanya CD Sakura dan memperlihatnya sebuah vagina segar yang menggoda. Tanpa menunggu lama, Sasuke menopang paha(selangkangan) Sakura dan mulai dengan aksinya.

Ia menjilati vagina Sakura dengan nafsu. Sakura hanya menggeliat sembari mendesah hebat. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan, ia merasa nikmat. "A-ah…Li-linu…Aaahh..Uhhh..Sa-Sasukee!" Sasuke terus menjilatinya dan melumatnya. Lidahnya ia masukan ke dalam lorong sempit tersebut dan desahan semakin menjadi-jadi. "Ahh… Sasuke… teruskan…!" dimaju mundurkan lidah Sasuke hingga ia merasa Sakura sebentar lagi akan klimaks.

Ia tarik lidahnya dan digantikan dengan satu jari. Ia masukan jari tersebut kedalam lubang sempit itu. Sedikit ada yang menghalanginya, ah ia lupa. Sakura masih perawat. Dengan satu hentakan, tangannya ia terus masukan. "Aaahhhhh!' rintih Sasuke. "Sa-sakit…. Ahh…Uh….Sasuke…"

Jarinya dia putar-putar didalam lubang Sakura, dan desahan demi desahan terdengar. Lalu, ia maju mundurkan beberapa kali. "Ahhh…." Ia masukan kembali satu jari lagi. Hingga tiga jari masuk ke dalam lubang tersebut. Ia maju mundurkan terus jari-jarinya, Sakura menggeliat hebat. "Ahh…Ahhhh…Uhhh…Shhhhhh…Sa-Sasuke! Ku bunuh kau! Aa... Ku bunuh kau jika tidak cepat…."

Sasuke tertawa mendengarnya, ia maju mundurkan jarinya dengan cepat. Hingga akhirnya sebuah cairan bercampur warna merah mengalir di jarinya. Sasuke menjilat bekas klimaks Sakura dengan lidahnya. "Aku... huh…Aku belum puas…" gumam Sakura dengan tawanya.

"Masih ada satu lagi…"

Sasuke membuka celananya langsung. Ia duduk tepat di atas selangkangan Sakura. Sebelumnya, ia ingin menciumi pacarnya tersebut dan meremas-remas payudarahnya. Namun, 'adik'nya sedang ingin cepat-cepat. "Sedikit sakit, tapi kau tahan ya," ucap Sasuke. "Cepatlaahh! Vaginaku sudah berdenyut-denyut meminta 'adik'mu untuk masuk!"

Sasuke tersenyum sejenak. Dalam satu hentakan ia masukkan kejantanannya tersebut ke dalam lorong Sakura. Ia gerakan pinggulnya untuk memual sebuah tempo yang sedang. "Ah…Sa-sakit.."

"Errgghhh…. Ahhh…. Nikmat sekali…." Geram Sasuke.

Semakin kesini, temponya semakin cepat. Payudarah Sakura bergoyang-goyang, membuatnya ingin meremasnya kembali namun ia terlalu menikmati yang sedang ia lakukan. "Errghh… Sa-sasuke! Cepatkan temponya…"

Sasuke menaikkan temponya. "Aahh…Ahhh….Ahh…." Saat Sakura akan klimaks, Sasuke sengaja memperlambat temponya meskipun 'adik'nya itu ingin tempo cepat. "Sa-sasuke! Cepat Sasuke! A-Aku tidak tahan…. Sebentar lagi."

"Aku lelah, aku perlambat saja ya," goda Sasuke. "Errggghh.." Sasuke menggeram. Ternyata, tempo lambat benar-benar membuatnya kurang nikmat dan mengesalkan. "Arghh Sasuke cepatlah! Ahhh..Ahhh…."

Sasukepun menaikkan temponya dengan cepat. "yeah! Seperti itu ya…ahh…Kami-Sama…. Ahhh…"

Tak lama, keduanyapun klimaks bersamaan. Keduanya mengeluarkan sebuah cairan dengan bersama-sama. Cairan kasih saying (?) yang benar-benar nikmat. Hingga akhirnya mereka berdua terkapar di kasur.

"Aishiteru, Haruno Sakura…."

"Aishiteru, Uchiha Sasuke…"

-END-

* * *

><p>Terimakasih atas segala perhatiannya.<p>

Mohon maaf jika FanFicnya mengecewakan -o-"

Tapi, RnR please :3


End file.
